


30 Hours

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Based on 3x16





	30 Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 3x16

It had been a very long, busy, stressful year. And your time was nearly up. Every day it inched closer to your time being up. You could hear them, and eventually, you could see them. They were in your nightmares, chasing you. They were always in your thoughts. You and Dean were looking up everything you could on hellhounds. You saw how painful this was for him- you had 30 hours together.

30 hours until his wife would be ripped from his life. You never told him that him and Sam would look like things from nightmares from time to time. You didn’t want to add more to his worry. Every night he’d hold you tight, staying awake far longer than he needed, just to watch you sleep.

You were standing by Bobby as the boys screamed at each other, both trying to find ways to save your soul. “You guys wanna save me, do something else. Not this.” You told them as summoning Ruby was mentioned, to go after Lilith.

* * *

You were upstairs with Dean as Sam set up the ritual to summon the blonde haired demon. Resting your head on his chest, you closed your eyes. His arms wrapped around you as he kissed the top of your head. “I’m sorry, Dean.” You whispered.

“We’ll save you.” He said softly.

The tears were welling up, knowing that he was trying to convince himself, just as much as he was trying to convince you. “I’m sorry that I’m putting you through this, I am.” You cried. “But, I’m not sorry for saving Sammy.”

Dean swallowed, trying not to tear up himself. He’d save you, there wasn’t any other way this was happening. Midnight would pass, you’d be alive, and by his side, where you were supposed to be. Y/N Winchester was not going to die that night. “I’m going to save you. Sammy is going to save you. Fuck, Bobby is going to save you. You have the three of us.” You could tell by his voice that he was emotional.

Taking a deep breath, you looked up at him. His heart broke at the look on your face. Your eyes fell to your hands as you slipped off your wedding band. Holding it out to him, you licked your lips. “I don’t want that getting ruined, Dean. I want you to have it.” Dean was about to refuse, but decided against it. “We don’t have much, but that’s what we do have.”

“You’re getting this back as soon as this is over. And then we’re going on a honeymoon, because we never got that.” He kissed you gently.

* * *

The four of you managed to sneak into the house that Lilith was in, and had just ushered the family into the basement. Sam was trying to get Lilith to tell him how to save you, like she claimed to know how, while Dean was calming the family downstairs. You kept trying to stop him, but he wasn’t letting you. “I’m not letting you go to hell!” He turned to look at you, a fire in his eyes.

“Yes, you are!” You had your own fire in your eyes. His eyes were locked on yours, your fire turning into pain. “I’m so sorry. This is all my fault, Sammy.” You breathed. “I know that. But this, this isn’t going to save me.” Sam’s own wall was breaking. “It’s going to kill you.” Your voice was almost pleading. “I can’t let you do that. I love you, Sammy. I have for a long time. Don’t leave him alone.” You had tears coming down your cheeks. “Please. Take care of him.”

Sam’s heart was hammering in his chest as your words hit him. It felt like he had cement in his stomach. Without a second thought, he cupped your cheeks, bringing your face to his, kissing you deeply. Moments later, he rested his forehead on yours. “I love you, too.” He breathed.

Hearing Dean coming, you parted, wiping your cheeks.

* * *

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I wouldn’t wish this upon my own enemy.” Ruby told you. 

You, Sam, Dean, and Ruby bolted as the hellhound chased after you. Sam was about to hand the demon knife to Ruby when you stopped him. “Sam! That’s not Ruby!” You yelled before you were all flung in different directions. Your back hit the table, and you glared at her. “Where’s Ruby?” 

“Oh, she was a bad, bad girl…” Lilith told you. It was so weird hearing Ruby’s voice speaking child-like. “So I sent her far, far away.”

“I should have seen it before, but you all look alike to me.”

Her eyes went to Sam, and your heart started racing. The last thing you wanted was her hurting Sam. Her hand gripped his face as she kissed him, making your jaw clench. With a sick smirk, she sashayed to the glass door, her hand slowly turning the handle. Her eyes were on you- still pinned to the table. “Sick her, boys.” She said way too sweetly.

They growls and barking were quickly heard before you were dragged off the table. You screamed in agony as their claws cut into the flesh of your leg. The wounds were deep, and felt like they were on fire. You tried to roll away, which simply gave them access to your back. It felt like you were being attacked by Freddy Kreuger.

The hounds pulled you to your back, like you were simply their plaything, and you pretty much were. Your shirt and chest were ripped into. Long, deep gashes formed, blood pouring from each of them.

You could feel yourself dying. You could feel yourself choking on your blood, the pain sending you into shock. And then nothing. 


End file.
